FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of a conventional disk drive, and includes an outer casing 2, disk-carrying tray 4, and a tray cover 8. The outer casing 2 has a front panel 6 formed with a tray opening 602. The disk-carrying tray 4 is mounted within the outer casing 2, and is movable with respect to the outer casing 2 between a retracted position, in which the tray 4 is retracted into the outer casing 2 to permit reading of a disk placed in the tray 4, and an extended position, in which the tray 4 is protruded outwardly from the outer casing 2 via the tray opening 602. The tray cover 8 is attached to a front end of the tray 4 so that the tray cover 8 covers the tray opening 602 in the outer casing 2 when the tray 4 is disposed at the retracted position so as to prevent dirt from getting into the outer casing 2 in addition to providing an aesthetic effect thereof.
Because lack of the inaccuracy and precision in the dimension of the components and some common error during assembly of the components for forming the outer casing 2, the tray cover 8 is unable to cover the tray opening 602 sealingly when the tray 4 is disposed at the retracted position. Dirt may get into the outer casing 2. Besides, even though the tray cover 8 is pressed against the tray opening 602, the tray 4 may not reach the fully retracted position, and a turntable disposed in the outer casing 2 fails to clamp the disc placed in the tray 4 even though the tray opening 602 is covered by the tray cover 8.
It is noted that in the prior art, a spring is disposed between the tray 4 and the tray cover 8 in such a manner to pull the tray cover 8 to press against the tray opening 602. Such arrangement results in extra component and additional cost of the conventional disk drive.